Truth or Dare Valentine Day
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: Misato and Kaji went to a bar and left Shinji with Rei and Asuka with some of my Sorcerers for a game of Truth or Dare with something interesting. Rated: T mainly for improper language and minor mature theme. May not be suited for Asuka fans.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Misato, or Kaji. And there're certain things that should not be attempted by anyone, anywhere, anytime, under any circumstance, reader description advice. This fanfiction may not be suited for Asuka fans, don't like it, don't read it. For some Shinji/Rei fans, I'm sure there're somethings you might like to see, read and find out.

Rated: T: mainly for language and minor suggestive themes.

A/N: This fanfiction is alternative, which is not part of any of my fanfiction series. This fanfiction takes place on Valentine Day at Dark Springs in the Dark Forest. And last be not least, what my sorcerers' name ends with is not their surname and they don't go much by surname.

This is my firstValentine fanfiction; my first romance/humor fanfiction; and my first NGE fanfiction with Shinji/Rei.

* * *

Misato and Kaji are out at a bar somewhere in the Dark Springs, while Rei along with Shinji and Asuka were left to stay with Sukata Gawr and some of his fellow sorcerers at Alcatraz Theater (A/N: I've named the theater after one of the toughest prisons in American history). 

While there they decided to play Truth or Dare to pass time with some interesting Valentine contest things. "Truth or dare Asuka?" Sukata Gawr coldly asked and lit two cigarettes.

"Dare!" challenged an arrogant smirking Asuka standing straight up with hands on her hips.

"I dare you to pretend that Shinji slept with Rei, and after that pass your turn to HIV Mussolini," declared Sukata Gawr being in the same mood as always smoking two cigarettes.

After Sukata Gawr finished his declaration, Asuka got so angry she screamed at Shinij's face without thinking, "How the fuck hell could you sleep with that BITCH when you were living with the two most beautiful women in the forest!" everyone just stared at them with some whispering to one another. "Why her not me! Why the hell didn't you sleep with me!" with that almost everyone stared at Asuka with odd looks on their faces while some of the sorcerers fell to the floor as one of them went to the men room (laughing hard makes this one goes number one). Suddenly Asuka madly blushed after realizing what she said, "Ah! I take it back! Don't pay any attention to it! If any of you breathe one word about it I'll kill you!" Asuka shouted threateningly at everyone (which made some of the current laughing sorcerers laughed harder not caring if it's a joke or remark) and turned to hide her blush, which was too late.

As the laughing sorcerers came to a stop and the one who came back from the men room, HIV Mussolini decided to make his move. "Truth or dare Shinji?" HIV Mussolini asked opening a can of beer.

"Dare," Shinji picked.

"I dare you to kiss both girls one at a time and pick a game for them to play that goes with dating contest," HIV Mussolini declared (referring to Rei and Asuka) and took a sip from his can of beer after throwing the lid in the recycle bin.

"Kiss me first!" yelled Asuka as she jumped on Shinji without knocking him to floor pressing her lips on his as Rei watches showing little to no sign of concern although some the sorcerers mistaken her for having no jealousy. Asuka pulled always and yelled at his face, "You call that a kiss! You were not even trying!" Asuka than left as Rei closes in on Shinji with her eyes meeting his and she slowly moved her lips closer to his until they are pressed and eyes shut softly. Shinji then returned her kiss as amuse by the softness felt of her lips and the sweat smell of her natural perfume and they held each other in embrace as almost everyone else stared oddly silently at them for a more than few minutes until they softly breaks kiss breathing for air with Rei admiringly rested her head on Shinji's shoulders while Asuka got really angry and everyone else clapped they hands of applause for Shinji and Rei.

Less than a few minutes afterward, Shinji took some time to come up with a suited game until it came up, "How about thumb war?" Shinji suggested having both Rei and Asuka looking at him with Asuka still angry about Shinji and Rei kissing in a way she and Shinji couldn't.

"PREPARE FOR DEFEAT DAMN WHORE!" Asuka cursed angrily at Rei's face.

"We'll see about that you stupid slot," Rei talked calmly back at Asuka for calling her that.

"How about whoever wins get a date with at after the game," Asuka madly suggested with an arrogant smirk drawing out her hand.

"Find with me," Rei smiled in acceptance as she drew out her hand and they both started to fiercely thumb wrestle with each other having everyone there watching.

"I bet you five bucks if Asuka wins," Flying Hitler challenged Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Fine," Mr. Sir Hitler smirk as replied and they shook hands in agreements.

"I bet you twenty-five bucks if Rei wins," HIV Mussolini Challenged Cursing Hitler, speaking for himself and Saddam Hitler.

"Damn fuck fine," Cursing Hitler cursedly agreed and shook hands with HIV Mussolini and Saddam Hitler.

As Asuka and Rei continued to thumb wrestle for more than a few minutes until Rei got Asuka's thumb down and softly counted to three claiming her victory. "Looks like I get a date with Shinji," Rei said proudly leaving Asuka getting angry than usual.

"Rei won you owe me five bucks," Mr. Sir Hitler said holding out his hand having Flying Hitler giving five dollars leaving his wallet almost empty.

"Rei won and you owe each of us twenty-five bucks," HIV Mussolini said to Cursing Hitler, speaking for himself and Saddam Hitler.

"Fuck hell damn shit damn so damn be damn it!" Cursing Hitler said cursedly and lost fifty dollar to HIV Mussolini and Saddam Hitler, with twenty-five dollars each.

"Truth or dare Rei?" Shinji asked facing her with Asuka crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'll go with dare," Rei replied calmly.

"I dare you to have my turn every time I get to choose who to 'truth or dare' for the duration of the game," Shinji said as so, making Rei smiled and Asuka glared fiercely.

"Aright bitch! This time we'll see who the real better person," Asuka said at Rei's face not giving up.

Rei went to the back of the stage and brought a chair, a table, and another chair as she set the table with one chair across from each other. "Truth or dare Mr. Sir Hitler?" Rei asked sitting at the table with Asuka sitting there as well across from her.

"I'll go with dare!" Mr. Sir Hitler said in the same impolite manner as always guessing what Rei's up to.

"I dare you to entertain everyone in the theater," Rei said with just that and Mr. Sir arrogantly smiled and jumped up to stand on his feet and started singing through a microphone not caring how good or how bad his singing while playing a guitar by ear (playing without a script) in front of everyone on the upper stage.

"_What do we…_

_Sorcerers…_

_Do in the middle of the night…_

_When the Dark Forest sings and Dark Fairies play…_

_As we sorcerers loves to plays games…_

_And not play by rules…_

_We the sor-sorcerers…_

_Who to not play by the rules…_

_We're not very bad guys…_

_Even though we act like criminals…_

_We sorcerers love to do with what we please…_

_And sorcerers love gamble…_

_And sorcerers love illegal games…_

_And Dark Springs are different from the outside world."_ Mr. Sir Hitler finished with of the sorcerers clapping in applause.

"Son of a bitch done it again!" Barger Hitler commented.

"I like it better when you smoke," Ratina Morris said oddly.

"And that's lamest I've ever heard!" Asuka shouted getting attention from everyone in the theater.

"Truth or dare Asuka?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked as Misato and Kaji came in just time to see some amusement.

"DARE!" Asuka challenged without thinking twice.

"I dare you to pretend that Rei's pregnant with Shinji's child!" Mr. Sir Hitler madly crazily declared like an insane man (which actually he's not).

Asuka got so really angry she yelled at Shinji's face, "How could get that bitch pregnant so quickly when you were living me and Misato for a long time! Why her not me, why the fuck damn shit hell didn't you get me pregnant?" everyone stared at her oddly while some of the sorcerers fell the floor laughing with one of went to men room.

"Um Asuka," Misato interrupted with Kaji watching in amusement.

Asuka blushed hard her face was almost redder than her hair, "I take it back! Don't pay any attention to it! If anyone of you says one word about it you're dead!" Asuka shouted threateningly only making the current laughing sorcerers laughed harder not caring if it was a joke or remark. Asuka then turned angrily toward Rei challenging her to arm-wrestle, and as they arm-wrestles each fiercely everyone in the theater couldn't help but watch.

"Hey Misato," Voldemort Hitler called.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Want a drinking contest after they're done?" Voldemort Hitler asked back.

"Sure," Misato replied immaturely.

"I bet you five games of poker if Rei wins," HIV Mussolini challenged Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Fine," Mr. Sir Hitler meanly replied and shook hands with HIV Mussolini in agreement.

Back to Rei and Asuka where both girls arm-wrestles each other fiercely for more than several minutes until Rei won the game leaving Asuka cursing a defeat.

"You owe me five games of poker," HIV Mussolini reminded Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Let's go and come ride with us and I'll give you your five games of poker," Mr. Sir Hitler and he along with HIV Mussolini and his fellow major passengers boarded the black bus and Mr. Sir Hitler drove off, while Sukata Gawr lead some of his fellow sorcerers to a bar where Misato and Voldemort Hitler can have their drinking contest.

Leaving Rei and Shinji alone, going to a hot spring with natural salt water, where they won't bother anyone and won't be bothered by anyone (they wears swimsuits underneath what they were wearing). While in the spring, Rei placed her arm on Shinji's shoulder closing in on him and Shinji did the same to her. Rei moved her lips towards his ear, "I love you," she whispered shocking Shinji and giggled as she parted so he could turn to face her eye to eye.

"Same goes for me," Shinji replied returning her confession.

Rei started to make her move on Shinji by softly closing in on him until their eyes closed softly when lips made contact. Rei held in embrace and Shinji held her back as their kiss lasting throughout the night of love.

* * *

A/N: What do think? Any comments are welcome, thanks you.


End file.
